shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Awesome!/Ships of Fools Chapter 19:Subarashii story.
Ships of Fools:Subarashii story Chapter 19 :Mirage Cover Page Sanji and Zoro in the kitchen Page 1 * Didier:''Phew so this is new world.It look pretty much the same to me. *''Emmanuel (Looking at new world after coming out from the water):Hey hey.Didi remember what dad told us?never says anything that can jinx us. *''Ajax:He's right.As we know we needed something better than Log Pose.Elana did u get anything?any infomation *(Tie her hair while walking towards Ajax)Elana:We couldn't get anything.They refuse to tell us.As soon as i asked for help. *(Pudgy interupt)'Pudgy:They tell us about Fisher Tiger.Damn! '''Page 2 * (Emmanuel walks to Subarashii) *''Emmanuel:Your wounds.Are u seriously injured? Gosh.You and Fissure really overdid it.They could chase us all the way here. *(Subarashii holds his wounded body.'It looks like a big cut.but Emmanuel already wrap it up)''Subarashii:No ring tailed octopus gonna stop me.Eargh they look down on us too much.How could he be fighting me drunk!!eargh!!But its oke at least i teach their minion.I stamp my mark on every single one of them.Nyehehahehaheha *'''''Fissure:What are u happy about??It's blue ring octopus,by the way and u mark only 3 of them?You defeat like 2 dozens of them. *''Subarashii:WHATTT???only 3.I thought errr.Shut up!Don't correct me!teach your cat some tricks or something.you got no right to interupt the captain. *Elana:Fissure you really need to control that pet of yours.It's a great addition as it can attack on it's own but at times it look uncontrollable. *Fissure:The roarii *Subarashii interupts:Let me play you a song!what song would u want?Elana? '''Page 3' * Ajax:''EVERYone!!!i saw an island near by!It's due south i think!lets go!! *Subarshii:OI OI!who give u the command to go?? *Ajax:I thought it's my call? *Subarashii:CMON!let me have the chance.EVERYONE!!!lets go and PARTY!ouh and mark it JESTER STYLE! *half page full. Their ship going towards the island. '''Page 4. * ('''''Pudgy holding stacks of food) *''Pudgy:Lets have the party started!!!Lets PARTY!!! *Crew:Whaoooo!!!KAMPAI!!Cheers.. They dance along with the music Subarashii play on saxophone. * (Didier caught a newspaper which is drop by newsku)'Didier:Monkey D Luffy and his crew is back.Hmm.You're waiting for this mugiwara guy?How do you know?He'll be back in 2 years?? '''Page 5. *''Subarashii:Hmmm.He leaves some message in the news after the war.I guess and it seems to be the right for now.Ajax-kun.I thought we should reached the island by now?How come there is no island to be seen? *Ajax:You won't believe it if i tell you.The island just change direction.It's now to the east.We are getting closer but it changes direction.Look to your right ,if you don't belive me! *Didier:Hey!he's right.I just check on my googles. *Elana:Didier use your scope from your crossbow and focus on this spear.I'll throw it to the nearest thing.If it stuck,the island is not a mirage.EARGH hAH! '''Page 6 ' Full page Showing jester pirates ship and the island *''narator:Unknown to them.This is part of New World unsteady conditions.The island is indeed not a mirage but it is playing with their mind.Without proper understanding.They could go in circles trying to reach the island. '''Page 7' As some munching away food cooked by Pudgy and dancing around. *''Subarashii:Eyyy who turn of the lights? *Elana:NO!That isnt.... *Didier:(riding on his horse)Get your weapons guys!Emmanuel!Emmanuel!!!Where are you? fssttt few ropes being drop to Jester Pirates ships deck. '''Page 8' *''????1:Relax.At ease please...guard down!(uses haki) *????2:Boss.they got good will. (None of the prominent members faint and at least 1/4 of the other crewmember did't) *????3:Boss u say this is a one man crew? *????1:Whao!He is at first.I never thought that little jolly roger of knight pirates meant that they are one.Who knew he recruited them.bahahahaha *????1:Rolando.Tell the others to remove the cover and command Penguin back to the island. '''page 9' *''The darkness was cause by a ships and a sea king 10 times the size of their ship with a large cloth being put together so to cover Jester Pirates from the sun.'' *''????3:Sorry Iam,Boss Herkun,this is Norino and that was Rolando who were with me. *Boss Herkun(wants a handshake)'':Sorry to introduce in such manner but WHO THE HELL threw this at ME!!! (turn around and show the spear that elana threw earlier) *''Subarashii:Ouh thaattt sppearhehahehahehaheha!!! (Subarashii laughing hysterically)that spear??hehahaehehaheha!man you're ungly!! '''page 10' *''Norino:WHAT did u say!!Boss Ugly? *Subarashii*('stop laughing,clears throat):Hold on a minute NoriMaki.Why so angry??RElAX!(hold Norino on his neck) *Elana:Subarashii!don't harm he yet. (Subarashii let Norino go from his graps) *Elana:Iam sorry! u can keep the spear!So i guess you're the local of that island can u bring us there? *Boss Herkun(''took out the spear''):You think is that easy? '''Page 11 *''Ajax:So what do you want?Fight?We're more than ready. *Ajax('whisper to Subarashii ear):You don't have to worry.He got about 60 and 30 crew members in both the ship and the seaking respectively .So mathematically,incase you don't know that be 93 of them. *Subarashii*(''whisper back to Ajax''):Well yeh so is it 32 now at seaking or 63?How far have the sea king travel back? *Ajax:Give me a second *Boss Herkun:Don't think I can't hear you!Iam a legend in new world!I have haki you know?Did't you see just now? *Subarashii(''rubs his face and flick his hair backward''):Nyehehaheha!SO?(SuperKicked Norino at the same time) '''Page 12: *''Ajax:GUYS!get ready *Boss Herkun:MEN!Come down now!!!! 'Boss Herkun wield out his pistol and swords.He shoots and slice try to slice Subarashii.' *Subarashii:Soru.Genpou!Emmanuel!!!!NOW! 'KabooOMAW.Some explosion at the front of the ship.' '''Page 13:' *''Emmanuel'' (at the helm of the ship):Harpoon Paddle level 5!! A harpoon shoots to the direct of the seaking.As the harpoon hit the seaking.The seaking swims fast as it is in pain.As the ship moves at the fastest speed of its paddle.Most of Boss Herkun other crewmembers did't manage to fall at the ship Back to the deck *''Subarashii(still in mid air):Ajax!Emmanuel!Didier!take them out.I'll see you in a minute!Fissure!lets go.Don't you let Elana get hurt!! *Ajax:Btw!the fishman Rolando!He is in the ship!!!! '''Page 14' *''Boss Herkun:EARGHH!!!You think you can outsmart me ey?? *Herkun ''(turn around):Norino.Cut that harpoon!We can't let them to the island. The ship is unsteady the fall back and forth as Penguin swam fast. *''Didier(block Norino's way):Hold that thought!so to let you know.I think you should fight me instead.no way you cut that unless you can cut gold! *Ajax:GOLd!??what??? '''Page 15' Back to the sea. *''Subarashii:I'll count to ten.We shall have an even fight.I let you guys back to the ship.Cmon!GO!and tell Rolando!to be at his best please!1....2.....33... 'Fissure at his side holding roaring sword over his head.' 'END''' Hope You guys like it and understand it!LOVE YOU ALL!Note for all! # Norimaki is a sushi #Pudgy look fat thus his name and he carry to battle axe and he wear a kilt or dress like ermm ancient greek warrior #Emmanuel appearance look like his brother without the goggle. Category:Blog posts